


Killian Killian

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Odd Pairings [27]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M, Past-Captain Hook, Present-Captain Hook, S03E21, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Apologies,” he panted out, breathless and seductively.</p><p>“For what?” his past-self asked drunkenly and just as breathless as him from the much enjoyed kiss.</p><p>“For this,” he whispered and pulled back, using his handed fist to punch himself square in the face.<br/>----------<br/>I don't even know where this came from, just a little snippet that just... happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killian Killian

**Author's Note:**

> That ship scene where Hook punched Hook in the face, but with a little change!!

Hiding was definitely not in Hooks’ list of likes, especially when it came to his own damned ship. He felt like he was hiding from a lass’ partner before sneakily scurrying his way out undetected. He’d more than likely have to do the same here, to avoid being seen by his own eyes, if that made any sense whatsoever.

“I do hope you’re not having second thoughts,” his own voice caught his attention, urging him to begin his little sneaking mission.

“No, just got tired of waiting,” Hook heard Emma reply, feeling a slightly jealous spark in his mind and body. He was letting the man kiss her, though it was _him_ , it still felt wrong. The man gradually and quietly stalked his way around the room, avoiding making any noise and knocking things on his way and he moved to stand as Emma turned her and his past self around, making it so he wouldn’t be seen. The spark grew a tad bit larger as the kissing and snogging continued, sounding sloppy and lazy due to the alcohol. They broke for a second, his past self seeming to have an issue with muscle function.

“Apologies,” he slurred embarrassingly. “A woman as beautiful as you deserves my full and prompt attention,” he panted drunkenly and Hook was tempted to shoot himself right there and then, hating how bad the scene seemed and grew. So, like any man, he decided to put a stop to it, but not by the normal means. Since he’d returned to the past, he’d had a sudden urge, a very strange one it seemed.

He stalked behind the other man and grabbed his shoulder with his hooked hand, forcefully turning him around before he leaned in and connected their lips with a forceful and teeth clashing kiss. He pressed rather roughly, feeling the other take small steps back until Hook held him back against the centre table, the others’ hand grasping at his coat wantonly and eagerly. He caught the faint groan that left his lips and slipped through his as he gradually opened his mouth against the other Hooks’, feeling him copy his actions before their tongues began to involve themselves, twisting around the other and running up against each other in a wet, hot battle for dominance. He teasingly bit gently on the muscle, feeling the body between him and the table shudder and arch against him, his erection feeling solid on his thigh.

“Apologies,” he panted out, breathless and seductively.

“For what?” his past-self asked drunkenly and just as breathless as him from the much enjoyed kiss.

“For this,” he whispered and pulled back, using his handed fist to punch himself square in the face. His copy instantly dropped to the ground and lied there, completely unconscious from the strong blow.

“Are you kidding me? How is _that_ not gonna have consequences!?” Emma worried. “You just stuck your tongue down your own throat!” she added, her eyes widening and then she paused. “I’m not exactly complaining about that part, but still!”

“Don’t worry, he’ll blame the rum. Let’s get out of here,” he muttered, easily hiding the light flush that heated his body at the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked, even if I was tiny and only a little kissing.


End file.
